


Free day - If you throw that snowball, you're declaring war

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [16]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Hiccup savait, dès qu'il s'était levé, qu'il allait regretter cette journée.Il neigeait.





	Free day - If you throw that snowball, you're declaring war

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Hiccup savait, dès qu'il s'était levé, qu'il allait regretter cette journée.  
Il neigeait. Et qui disait neige disait :  
-Hiccup ! On va dehors ?  
Son petit ami et bientôt première source d'emmerdes l'avait regardé avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Et Hiccup, bien qu'il sache qu'il faisait une erreur monumentale, accepta. Il spécifia néanmoins qu'ils devaient prendre leur petit déjeuné avant.   
Il adorait Jack. Vraiment. Mais il avait un rapport avec l'hiver… Particulier. La plupart des gens préféraient l'été, le printemps, ou l'automne. Mais lui, c'était l'hiver. Avec les chocolats chauds au bord de la cheminée, le givre sur les fenêtres et la neige. Hiccup était persuadé que s'il avait pu, il aurait épousé de la neige.   
Quand ils finirent leur petit déjeuné, Hiccup rangea alors que Jack se ruait dehors. Quand il eut fini la vaisselle du petit déjeuné, le mécanicien le suivit dehors. Et même s'il savait que ça allait bientôt dégénérer, il en profita pour admirer la vue. Jack était un adulte, mais ne cessait de s'émerveiller comme un enfant dès qu'il neigeait et Hiccup ne pouvait que le regarder faire avec un petit sourire.  
Puis Jack profita du fait qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées pour préparer des boules de neige en prévision d'une bataille. Hiccup sortit de ses rêveries et le regarda faire. Sa première solution fut la fuite.  
-Bon, je rentre, j'ai du boulot à préparer pour demain.   
-Hiccup…  
-Non.  
-Chéri…  
-Jack, si jamais tu lances cette boule de neige…  
Il la reçut en plein visage.  
-Okay, tu veux la guerre…  
Une bataille acharnée s'engagea à coup de bataille de boules de neige. Bientôt, les gamins du quartier se joignirent à eux. Ils organisèrent les troupes, planifièrent des attaques chacun de leur côté avec leur équipe. Puis la lutte commença.  
Bien vite des boules fusèrent de tous les côtés. Hiccup en reçut plusieurs en pleine tête, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il y en même une qui se fraya un chemin dans son T-Shirt, et il était persuadé que c'était le jeune Jamie Benett. Il était dans son équipe mais il était très ami avec Jack, alors c'était probablement un agent infiltré du camp adverse. Et vers dix heures, les parents des maisons alentour sonnèrent le glas de la bataille et appelèrent les enfants. Quand il ne resta plus qu'Hiccup et Jack, ils se regardèrent.  
-Alors, tu cèdes ? Demanda fièrement Jack.  
-Jamais !   
Une lutte sans merci commença alors entre les deux adultes. Ils luttèrent un moment avant que Jack ne finisse inévitablement par prendre le dessus. Et quand Hiccup se retrouva allongé dehors, en T-Shirt et pantalon de pyjama, complètement trempé, avec son petit ami au-dessus, il se rappela pour il ne voulait pas sortir, aujourd'hui.  
-Et maintenant ? Demanda Jack, victorieux.  
-Maintenant, je me rends.  
Jack sourit et se leva, et l'aida à se relever. Ils rentrèrent et Hiccup se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il enleva son pyjama trempé et rentra dans la douche. Il en prit une bien longue et bien chaude et quand il en sortit, il trouva son petit ami, changé, dans le canapé en train de contempler la cheminée.  
-Je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud, lui dit-il.   
Hiccup sourit et s'assit à côté de lui. Il prit la tasse et la dégusta.   
-C'était toi, la boule de neige dans le T-Shirt ?  
-Je ne dévoilerais pas mes plans stratégiques.  
-Ça veut dire oui.  
Jack se contenant de sourire et bu son chocolat. Quand il finit sa tasse, il la posa sur la table basse et posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hiccup. Hiccup sourit en le voyant faire.   
Finalement, il aimait bien l'hiver, lui aussi.


End file.
